


In Which A Book Becomes A Movie

by Aspidochelone



Series: In Which... [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Love Triangles, Movie AU, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hawkmoth is not a villain, i'm an adrinette and felinette shipper, is that bad?, sort of, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidochelone/pseuds/Aspidochelone
Summary: Three... Two ... One ... Action![Or where Hawkmoth has written a book, and it's gonna be a movie.]





	In Which A Book Becomes A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Me again! And I brought my writing with me (I know, terrible, isn’t it?). This time, a take on a movie au, featuring Felix Agreste (yes, as a twin). And no, Bridgette will not be included. Sorry! I will not be writing this down in a notebook, as I am writing my other fanfic from another fandom in there, so there will be minimal editing (were there any before?). Hawkmoth is not Gabriel, nor is he a villain…. This is a no-power au, too.  
> Also, just want to mention that in Chinese, the last name comes before the first name (I, myself, am Chinese. A little tidbit of info!), and I completely made up Master Fu’s first name. Feel slightly ill, so this may not be very good. Anywho, on with the story!

Hawkmoth walked down the lengthy hall, stopping in front of  set of doors. A glance at his watch told him he was ten minutes early.

 

‘ _Perfect_ ,’ he thought.

 

Opening the door, he saw Fu Cheng and moved towards him.

 

“Hello Monsieur Fu,” Hawkmoth said.

 

“Hello Hawkmoth,” Monsieur Fu said. “I’m glad you could make it. Would you like us to start calling in possible candidates for your characters?”

 

For those of you that are confused, and I assume that it is a great many of you who are, Hawkmoth is an author. He has many famous books published, with several turning into movies. A recent book of his had been printed, and was flying off the shelves. It was a book directed more towards teens, mainly girls (sue him if he wanted to expand his fanbase. More people equals more money). Miraculous Studios had acquired the rights to make a movie of the book, and had hired Hawkmoth to write the script. Of course, he was also allowed to have a say in the cast.

 

“Please,” Hawkmoth replied. It was important that he chose the right cast. Though the other movies based on his books had done well in more ways than one, it was not portrayed in the way be wanted it to be. To say he was upset about it would be an understatement. Now that he had opportunity to (kind of) direct, he would take full advantage of it.

 

“First up,” Monsieur Fu said, “is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Most of those were terrible,” Hawkmoth commented, slightly annoyed that his options were limited.

 

“Well, who do you think did well?” Monsieur Fu asked.

 

“That Dupain-Cheng girl was good. And those Agreste twins would be perfect for the main male characters. I think the red-head should be casted as the male best friend, and the Alya girl as the girl best friend. The headphone dude can be the Alya girl’s boyfriend.”

 

“My,” Monsieur Fu said, with a smile. “You seem to have the cast all planned out.

 

“The main ones, for the most part. I did see some other actors who I thought would help the movie out,” Hawkmoth said, pleased that his luck had turned out nicely. “I do have a question, though.”

 

“Ask away.”

 

“Who was that Dupain-Cheng girl? She was quite brilliant, but I don’t recognize her as much as I do with Felix and Adrien Agreste. Perhaps it is because they model as well.”

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng has had a role in several prominent movies, including the famous psychological thriller _Reality Check_. She played one of the main characters who, as you know, was thought to be schizophrenic and somehow became involved in a murder mystery, but it turned out that she wasn’t schizophrenic, and the things she saw were real, but someone was telling her that it was all in her imagination, despite knowing the truth. It was a form of gaslighting, if I’m correct,” Monsieur Fu said. He had researched about the girl, and discovered quite a lot of information.

 

“But then why have I not heard of her before?” Hawkmoth asked, puzzled.

 

“Well, just because she played a huge role in several good movies does not mean that she would be incredibly famous, like the Agreste twins, though she is famous in her own right,” Monsieur Fu said, thoughtfully. “Perhaps her movies are not your type of movie genres.”

 

“Well, I think I know who will be our female protagonist,” Hawkmoth said.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! I do not mean to offend anyone when I was talking schizophrenia. 
> 
> Comment and review!


End file.
